KbtBB - Eisuke x OC - OneShot
by Shinigami no Lucy
Summary: This is one of my first fanfics. The I.V.C. Party is soon again and Dia (OC) has many task s. I m bad at summary s so please read and let a review there.


Hey guys, this is my one of my first fanfictions.

English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance if there are mistakes with the sentence position.

If you see mistakes, be free to tell me so I can improve myself.

I´m more than open for criticism and would love it if you tell me what´s good and what I could do better.

Hope you enjoy my little story.

MC 

Name : Dia Kodou

Age : 22 years old

Job : Maid for the regular room´s and for the V.I.P.´s

Eisuke and Dia were now going out for a couple of months, it was all great and the next ´International V.I.P. Convention´ was in a few days.

Dia was very busy... she had her Maid job for the regular guest´s and for the V.I.P.´s, she was helping to make the I.V.C. and she would helping at the I.V.C. to serve the guest´s... and as if that was not enough... Eisuke call´s a couple of times on one day just because he wants a coffee...

Therefore Dia is a bit annoyed because Eisuke apparently doesn´t value how much work she has to do and how much effort she gives in her job.

Just when Dia has time for a little break, once again her pager vibrates. She enters the lounge within 5 minutes...

Dia : You called?

Eisuke : Make me one coffee.

Dia exhaled deeply, makes him one coffee, places it in front of Eisuke, turned around and wanted to go...

Eisuke : Dia.

Dia : (turns around and ask him annoyed) What?

The guys briefly watch Dia and noting that she is annoyed.

Eisuke : (hesitates) …Nothing...

Dia turns around and goes back to work without a word.

Now, a few days later is already the first day of the I.V.C.

After Dia wakes up, she makes Eisuke his coffee, get ready and goes to her work.

After she finished the regular rooms and checked for the Convention if everything is prepared... she is on her way to the suite´s when she´s been paged by Eisuke again.

Eisuke : Get changed, we need to buy you a new dress for the I.V.C.

Puzzled Dia blinks a few times before she starts talking...

Dia : Um ... I'm sorry but I have no time to accompany you there ... You should know that this time I´m one of the responsibles for the I.V.C. guests...

Right now, a flu is going around and there are actually only 5 from 10 planned Maids there, a few Maids for the regular rooms are also sick...

Each of us are already doing the work for 2 people, so we can not allow ourselves to remove another person...

After she had finished talking, Dia looks on her watch...

Dia : If that was all... I have to continue my work.

Dia goes to clean the suites before Eisuke had the chance to reply.

Surprised Eisuke watched Dia before he goes up to work.

After Dia finished the suites she goes to clean the Penthouse.

Eisuke is sitting at his desk while Dia cleans. Relieved she exhaled because now she has a 2 hour break befor the I.V.C. begins. She makes Eisuke a coffee and puts it next to him on the table, causing him to look up. Lovingly she smiles at Eisuke, gives him a quick kiss on the forehead and goes, while Eiske looks totally surprised after her.

During the 3 days of the I.V.C. the two have hardly spoken with each other, because Dia had a lot to do with the convention and cleaning of the suites, yet she made every morning and afternoon the coffee for Eisuke. After she had showered and changed she fell asleep immediately in the evening.

Than on the 3 evening the I.V.C. came finally to an end, Dia changed her clothes and is on her way to the Penthouse. A couple of times she has to stop because of the dizzyness from her strong headache. Finally she stands in front of the door to the lounge and can hear the guys talk and laugh... She exhales, puts on a smile and goes inside.

Baba : Good job, Dia.

Dia : Thank you, Baba.

Mamo : You look pale, kid.

Ota : Do you want to drink something?

Dia : No, thanks. I will go upstairs, I´m tired...

Dia briefly smiles, goes up the stairs and when she almost reaches the top she stops because the dizzyness befalls her again. It only took a few seconds and then she goes further to the Penthouse and hopes that no one has noticed something.

Arrived there Dia goes into the kitchen, takes a bottle water and 2 painkilles. With her hands on the table she supports herself and closes her eyes... after a few moments she is suddenly hugged from behind. She recognized the perfume...

Dia : You should have said something if you were here, Eisuke...

Eisuke : I have but apperantly you didn´t hear me.

After Eisuke turns Dia around he pressed his hand on her forehead.

Eisuke : You have a really terrible fever.

Dia : ...yeah, I know...

Eisuke : Since when?

Dia : ...yesterday...

Eisuke : You should have said something to me. (gets a little angry...)

Dia : I already said that but we couldn´t afford to remove another person...

Another big wave of the headache hits Dia and slowly she lost her consciousness...

After Eisuke changed her clothes and lay her on his bed he called Kenzaki.

Eisuke : Kenzaki, bring medicine for flues to the Penthouse.

Mr. K. : Yes, sir.

Once Kenzaki came with the medication …

Eisuke : How are the Maids with the flu?

Mr. K. : Most of them will be back tomorrow or the day after.

Eisuke : Good, tell those people who helped at the I.V.C. that I appreciate their work and that they have 3 days off for their good work.

Mr. K. : Yes, sir.

Eisuke : And I need a competent Maid for the next few days who will clean the V.I.P suites.

Mr. K. : Yes, sir... and how is Mrs. Kodou?

Eisuke is somewhat surprised since Kenzaki never says or asks anything on his own initiative.

Eisuke : Well, she has a bad fever and headache, but she will be allright when she rests for a couple of days.

Mr. K. : That´s good. From the girls that helped at the I.V.C. she was the one who had the most work to do. She hasn't only clean the regular rooms, the V.I.P suites, the lounge and your Penthouse but also helped the others if they had problems or difficulties with their work... She also helped with the preparation and service for the I.V.C. and then she immediately take care of your tasks when she was called...

Eisuke is really surprised that Dia had really so many work to do and still managed to be here in 5 minutes when he called...

Eisuke : Thanks for the information, that was all, you can go.

Mr. K. : Yes, sir. (bows and goes)

In the next evening Dia has still not woken up...

Eisuke : Dia... Dia... wake up... Dia.

Dia : Ungh... (open her eyes)

Eisuke : You need to eat something, Dia...

Dia : ...Don´t... want... (close her eyes)

Eisuke : If you don´t wake up now and eat something, I will throw you in the pool.

Dia : …

Eisuke picks Dia up...

Dia : I... eat!...

Eisuke : Good. (lays her down again)

After Eisuke feeds Dia...

Eisuke : We need to wash you and change your clothes.

Dia : (nodded)

After Eisuke washed and changed Dia he carries her to the bed again and layed her down...

Eisuke : You must be really sick if your not embarassed after all that... (pats her had)

After Dia sleeps again he goes in the living room and a few moments later the boys showed up...

Mamo : How is the kid?

Eisuke : Well, her fever is as bad as it was yesterday and I practically forced her to wake up and eat something... she is sleeping again.

Soryu : How could she overwork herself like that?

Eisuke tells the guys what Kenzaki told him yesterday.

Eisuke : I haven´t paid attention how much Dia really had to do and I only noticed that many Maids were sick after Dia has mentioned... I only focused on the auction because Kenzaki always takes care of the Maids... and...

Eisuke is interrupted when he an the others see Dia who leans against the door frame.

He hurries to her.

Dia : (with a frown on her face) ...Can you bring... me... the painkillers?...

Eisuke : (looks at Baba) On the kitchentable.

Eisuke brings Dia back to the bed and a few seconds later comes Baba in and gives him the painkillers.

Baba : We are going now, Boss. Get well soon, Dia.

The guys are gone and she took the painkillers, is lying down with her head on Eisuke´s lap and doze off while Eisuke caress her hair.

Eisuke : I´m sorry that I didn´t paid attention of how much you had to do.

Dia : Don´t… worry…

Eisuke leans down and gives Dia a kiss on the forehead.

Eisuke : I love you, Dia.

Dia : …I… love… you… too…..


End file.
